Mistakes Made
by Phantomknight Girl
Summary: A song fic. Ray reflects with the events and what she now has done, and said in the void of nothingness. This is my first one-shot/song fic. Please review. This was done somewhere 130-135. Please check it out.


_Lost in the shadow's lonely embrace..._

Ray had made many mistakes. Many involved Zarc. She had so much regrets in the United World. She lost Zarc. He hated her. But she couldn't blame him. She did abandoned him. She had lost him to the shadows of his greed. The dragons held him to such a lonely embrace. It seemed right though. They had only each other to trust. As a real family...

 _I trapped in a web of my own mistakes.._.

She should have been there for him. To help him when he need her the most. She failed him. She had many mistakes made. She was trapped in a web of mistakes that she created all on her own. All those mistakes she had to learn from right? So why was it so painful to learn her mistake... from Zarc...

 _What was my light, fades away..._

She wanted to save Zarc. She separated them both. But what now... What was her reason for fighting now? She saved the United World from Zarc. She had separated him away from his other counterparts. She had her counterparts to counter him if they tried to unite as one again. But she had no reason now to fight. What now? What was she to do now?

 _My mind's swarming with these memories that still haunt me..._

Ray remembered all the things she and Zarc did when her father wasn't trying to 'protect' Zarc from her. She remembered her first kiss. Her first kiss that she shared with Zarc... But it didn't matter now. It seemed to haunt her now. Of what could have been a reality to live in forever. It turned to her greatest nightmare. The day she saw Zarc first injure a duelist. She thought he repent. He did the opposite. He enjoyed it. He actually enjoyed it. It was sickening for her. It haunted her with such dread. He did it more often. The worst part...

The crowd encouraged it. More and more...

They begged for more. Made her want to spill her guts.

 _Time and again, I call out your names..._

"Yuzu... Serena... Rin... Ruri... " Ray had said. "I wish you don't know the pain I felt with Zarc. I don't want you suffering like I did." She pleaded. She felt a little odd with those names. It was her counterparts names, yes.

But she was them. And they were her.

It seemed weird as she was, in a way, talking to herself. She felt crazy. But it wasn't as crazy as Zarc and his obsession with winning. He wanted the crowd to shout about him winning. But no one was now. Ray wondered if Zarc called out to his counterparts. Maybe to join together again. Seemed about right. She felt pity for the boys. They were being used. Zarc didn't care at what lengths to resurrect himself.

He wouldn't stop till he awakened again.

 _So hopelessly certain you'll do the same_ _Please, wait for me, my dear friends..._

Yuzu had many friends. Yuya, Gongenzaka, Sawateri, and many more. Ray hoped that Zarc never took Yuzu's happiness or Yuya's. She didn't want any counterpart, Zarc's or Ray's, to suffer. She hoped Yuzu's future friends would wait for her to befriend. She had a bright future. Yuya's too. Every counterpart had a future to have friends. They gave life to these counterparts to have futures. Then she realized.

Zarc and Ray actually gave life.

They were parents in a way. It would have been a wonderful thing. If it hadn't been under such horrible circumstances. They gave life to children that had been part of a terrible incident. It broke her heart. She was hopelessly wanting their counterparts to never have to do what they had gone through. It left many scars on her. People dying. People weeping over their dead loved ones. Children having been turn to orphans because of a man. No...

Not a man. A monster... A horrible monster.

 _Though I did what I thought I had to do,_ _I still lost you..._

After everything she had done. She thought she saved him. But it looked like...

He was farther than before. Everyday she made mistakes. No one was perfect. She wished that she can go back and erase those mistakes. But...

Those mistakes were made.

 **Hope you enjoyed. The song I used was The Master's lament from Lizz Robinett. All rights go to her. The music used in her song belongs to Kingdom Hearts. Copyright to their rightful owners.**

 **I wrote this since the song had a connection to Ray in many ways. This is my first story and one shot. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it. Hopefully I can get reviewers. Please RR and have a good Morning/Afternoon/Night.**


End file.
